DanganRonpa IF- Traducción al español
by K.Kiririn-shi
Summary: Proyecto Danganronpa IF español. Se trata de un universo alterno en el cual Naegi recibe el Interrumptor de escape de primera. Esto cambia toda la historia. Se centra en Mukuro.
1. IF: Prologo (primera parte)

Danganronpa IF NO me pertenece. Solo lo estoy traduciendo al español. Tiene algunos errores pero lo hice! Diganme si quieren que la continue, lo haré con gusto!

Les traigo una traducción hecha por mi, los primeros parrafos de Danganronpa IF

**Lo hice por la pagina Danganronpa The Animation en Facebook en la cual soy la C.d.C Ari-chan. Porfavor denle "Me Gusta" a la pagina si les gusta la serie n_n**

Dangan Ronpa IF ~The Escape Switch of Hope and the Catastrophic Disappointment of Despair

" ¿Qué debo hacer ... ? "

Makoto Naegi se encontraba perdido.

Su situación era simple, y podía dividirse en tres categorías. La primera era que actualmente estaba atrapado en la Academia Privada Pico del Esperanza, una escuela a la que asisten talentosos estudiantes con titulos "Super Duper". Naegi fue elegido por sorteo para ser el "Super Estudiante de Preparatoria Super Suertudo". Llegó a la escuela por primera vez para asistir a la ceremonia de entrada. Sin embargo, perdió el conocimiento, y cuando despertó, se encontró con que las puertas y ventanas de toda la instalación habían sido selladas.

La segunda; es la existencia de un misterioso robot que se hace llamar Monobear (y el cerebro detrás de él). "Si quieres abandonar esta escuela, debes matar a alguien ", había declarado. El robot a control remoto estaba diciendo a Naegi y sus compañeros estudiantes con titulo Super Duper que iban a ganar su libertad mediante el asesinato. Había múltiples robots Monobear y cada uno de ellos contenía una bomba para evitar que el robot sea atacado. No sólo eso, Monobear había prometido un castigo para cualquier persona que le hiciera daño.

Por último, la tercera categoría fue el hecho de que Naegi llevaba un boton. Un botón rojo, y las palabras "Escape Switch" escritas en él con un marcador. Aunque las dos primeras cosas eran excelentes causas de pánico, este tercer problema sólo había dejado a Naegi preocupado.

Él se había dado cuenta, durante el tiempo libre, que la tienda de la escuela estaba abierta. La curiosidad lo mataba. Cuando entró, su interior le hizo sentir mareado, a continuación vio algo que parecía una máquina que a menudo veía en los supermercados, en su interior tenía capsulas que contenían juguetes. Las palabras " Monomono Machine " estaban escritas en ella, y parecía tomar sólo las monedas Monobear, se encuentran dispersas en la escuela a veces. Parecía bastante estúpida, pero los podía ayudar a escapar de la escuela, pensó. Naegi insertó una moneda Monobear que había recogido antes. El resultado fue este misterioso "Switch Escape".

Debería haber un límite para las bromas. Naegi se encontraba frustrado, suponiendo que era una broma de mal gusto por parte de la mente maestra.

Sin embargo,

"Pero... ¿qué pasaría si? "

Que un chico totalmente normal, común y corriente como él le fue concedida la entrada a esta escuela gracias al hecho de haber sido elegido en un sorteo como portador del título Súper Estudiante de Preparatoria Súper Suertudo. Tal vez la buena suerte era real.

Si este interruptor es real, entonces... Maizono -san...

Naegi respiró hondo y apretó el interruptor.

Su cuerpo fue inmediatamente golpeado por un intenso estallido de dolor.

" Whoa!"

Sus manos y cuerpo se aflojaron mientras caía en el suelo, incapaz de mantener su propio cuerpo. Con la respiración entrecortada trató de averiguar lo que había pasado con él.

¿Me... electrocutaron?

Había una pequeña aguja que sobresalía del interruptor. Naegi se dio cuenta de que una corriente eléctrica debe haber estado fluyendo a través de él. Mientras yacía en el suelo, a la espera de recuperarse lo suficiente como para presentarse de nuevo, se hundió en sus pensamientos.

Así que era falso todo este tiempo, eh.

¿Qué tipo de placer enfermo le encuentra la mente maestra a todo esto?

Todavía me siento un poco mareado.

Creo que voy a dormir...

Naegi se puso de pie, y paso a paso, cuidadosamente, salió de la tienda de la escuela.

Naegi no tenía ni idea. La verdad era que la mente maestra habría sido una persona más amable si el interruptor realidad hubiera resultado ser falso. Una pequeña sombra se retorcía dentro de la tienda. La sombra de cierto oso.

Monobear miró a la máquina en silencio durante algún tiempo, unos segundos más tarde, él se echó a reír.

"Upupupupu... Upupupupupu... "

A pesar del hecho de que estaba solo, Monobear habló como si estuviera conversando con alguien. Como si el propio Monobear estuviera hablando con la mente maestra que lleva su piel.

"Puse este interruptor aquí porque pensé que podría ser divertido si el último par de sobrevivientes tuviera suerte en la máquina Monomono; pero nunca pensé que él lo conseguiría con un 0.00000001 % posibilidad. Uno de cada una de cien millones….? ¿Es esto lo que significa tener el titulo Súper Estudiante de Preparatoria Súper Suertudo?"

Monobear se sonrojó y comenzó a respirar con dureza. Obviamente, un robot como él no tenía ninguna razón para respirar, pero había sido diseñado por tecnología futurista, se retorcía como si fuera un ser vivo.

"Naegi-kun, quien fue elegido por sorteo, eligió el interruptor de escape. Esto no es muy común, ¿no? ¿Es esto a lo que le llaman un milagro? Algo más allá de mi comprensión ha entrado en el mundo de una Milagrosa Virgen como yo? Ja ... Ja ... no, no, pero sentí como que iba a morir de emoción ante las nuevas posibilidades ! Corte a comerciales! "

La maquinaría sumamente elaborada que Monobear tenía incorporada corrió a toda velocidad. Monobear cambiaba de expresiones más rápido que un humano podría. Pero de repente, borró toda expresión de su rostro, y habló a través de sus altavoces.

" Peeeeeeeero ... ¿Es realmente un golpe de buena suerte? Nyohohoho ... Puhyahyahyahya ... "

Susurrando a sí mismo, Monobear permitió que su risa llenara el pequeño cuarto, con la esperanza y la desesperación - las dos emociones que representan el incidente por delante - empatadas.

El dia siguente, Area de los dormitorios, habitación de Naegi….

Tiene algunos errores pero lo hice! Díganme si quieren que la continué, lo haré con gusto!

Y denle like a mi firma si pueden pages/Ari-chan/188461354659345?ref=hl


	2. Capitulo 1: El dolor, no se va

**Termine! ^w^ Les traigo otra parte traducida de la belleza Danganronpa IF. La seguiré traduciendo si les gusta n_n/**

**El día siguiente, area de dormitorios. La habitación de Makoto Naegi.**

Makoto Naegi yacía en su cama, estaba perdido en una lucha entre la desesperación y la esperanza.

Monobear le había dado a cada estudiante un DVD. El de Naegi mostró una escena insinuando que sus padres y su hermana menor estaban en peligro, debido a esto, consiguió la determinación de salir de esa escuela. Parecía que los demás estudiantes también habían quedado impactados a causa de los videos. Fue algo tan terrible que en serio comenzaron a pensar en escapar de la escuela, incluso a costa de una vida.

Pero también estaba claro que Monobear había diseñado una trampa. Si un estudiante fuera a matar a otro, él/ella se gradúa y dejan la escuela. Se podría ver que el cerebro detrás de Monobear haría cualquier cosa para empezar este juego de asesinato. Pero lo que preocupaba a Naegi ahora mismo era el estado de Sayaka Maizono, que parecía haber sido la más afectada por el DVD.

Maizono era una Super Duper Idol de Preparatoria, también fue compañera de clase de Naegi de Nekuro Roku Junior High. En realidad sólo habían hablado en estos últimos días, pero el optimismo de Maizono fue un apoyo constante para Naegi - y de la misma forma para ella.

Tengo que salvar a Maizono-san ... Naegi pensó, cuando de repente sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza .

... ?

¿Habra sido el shock de ser golpeado por Mondo Oowada el día anterior, o un efecto secundario de pulsar el interruptor? Naegi corrió a través de las posibilidades en su mente, pero pronto el dolor se disipó.

De todos modos, tenemos que trabajar todos juntos y -huh?

Se dio cuenta de que su determinación era un poco diferente.

' Todos ' tenemos que...?

Naturalmente, escapando de la escuela con todos sus compañeros de clase era el escenario más ideal. Pero aparte de Maizono, nunca había conocido a los demás antes, y no tenía idea de si podía confiar en ellos. Sin embargo, por un momento, él creyó que eran personas con el valor de ayudar incluso a coste de su propia vida, al igual que Maizono.

¿Por qué?

El dolor de cabeza apareció nuevamente. Era una sensación extraña, como una arteria abierta en su división cerebral.

¿Por qué es que creo... que podía confiar en todo el mundo tanto como Maizono-san...?

Naegi trató de averiguar por qué su actitud había cambiado. Algo estaba apagado. El dolor pulsante en la cabeza parecía ir mano a mano con la sensación de algo que se acercaba poco a poco. Y así como él comenzó a ver un rayo de luz dentro de la oscuridad de su propio cráneo, sonó el timbre.

Alguien está aquí...

Rápidamente se trepó de la cama, pero el dolor de cabeza no hacía más que empeorar, sin pensar, abrió la puerta indefenso, y se encontró cara a cara con Sayaka Maizono.

"Siento molestarte tan tarde... "

"Maizono-san...?"

El dolor.

"¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas...? "

En el momento en que la vio, el dolor palpitante creció más y más rápido. Se sentía como si su mundo estaba siendo demolido desde adentro hacia afuera.

"Lo siento... Algo extraño acaba de suceder... Naegi -kun? ¿Qué pasa? No te ves bien..."

Maizono había estado temblando y su rostro se encontraba pálido cuando ella apareció ante Naegi, pero parecía estar más sorprendida por el estado de Naegi, que sin duda, era peor.

"Oh, sí... yo... estoy bien... es sólo... mi cabeza "

Naegi fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Sus ojos quedaron en blanco mientras se desplomaba lentamente sobre la alfombra, con el hermoso grito de Sayaka Maizono sonando en su cabeza.

**Al día siguiente, la enfermería.**

"Oh, estás despierto! Buenos días! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuántos dedos tengo levantados?"

La visión de Naegi regresó con la vista de los dedos adornados con uñas postizas que agitaban delante de sus ojos.

"Eh ... eh ? ¿Qué ...? ... E Enoshima -san ... ? "

"Hey , ¿por qué hablas como si no estuvieras seguro de mi nombre? Estoy un poco herida."

A pesar de lo que había dicho, la chica llamada Enoshima - Junko Enoshima , la Super Duper Modelo de Preparatoria - se reía. Naegi miró a su alrededor y se encontró en un espacio desconocido. Parecía algo así como un hospital, con tres camas (contando la suya). Había toda clase de instrumentos médicos alrededor de ellos. En la mente de Naegi surgió una posibilidad mientras se sentaba.

"¿En dónde estamos? ... ? ¿Acaso nos rescataron?"

"Bueeeeno, sí sólo. " Ella respondió, mirando a otro lado. Y explicó que estaban en la enfermería de la escuela, en el primer piso.

"Ese estúpido Monobear dijo, ' No puedo soportar ver que mis queridos estudiantes se enfermen ' o algo así, y abrió este lugar esta mañana. ¿Pero no es sospechoso? ¿Qué pasaría si todo el medicamento que hay aquí es en realidad veneno? "

"Para ser honesto, creo que es una posibilidad..."

Naegi se acordó de su experiencia con el Interruptor de escape y suspiró.

" ... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Enoshima-san?"

"Si quieres darle las gracias a alguien, ve con Maizono .Ella cuidó de ti toda la noche."

" Ma - Maizono -san?" Naegi exclamó.

" Yep! Pero luego vino Ishimaru y se empezaron a tomar turnos para cuidar de ti. Y simplemente resulta que me encontraba en mi turno! Sin embargo, Togami sólo se fue. "

"Y- Ya veo... Gracias. "

"Yo te dijeee, debes guardar las gracias para Maizono. De todos modos, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Está todo bien? "

" Huh? Bueno..."

Naegi pensó por un momento, y recordó algo que le había estado molestando antes - antes de perder la conciencia.

" ... Esto puede sonar un poco raro..., o... bueno, es una pregunta muy extraña, pero... "

"¿Qué es? "

"Enoshima -san. Nunca hemos visto antes... no?"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por un momento. Pero, en cuestión de segundos, la muchacha se echó a reír.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás tratando de ligar conmigo?". Su expresión se volvió bastante seria. "Sólo te advierto, no esperes demasiado. Yo puedo tener este aspecto, pero me preocupa mucho mi virginidad!"

"Uh... no, quiero decir... dejemos las expectativas a un lado, yo nunca... "

"Bueno, eso es totalmente de esperar. Quiero decir, eres obviamente un hombre herbívoro..."

Naegi pasó un tiempo conversando con ella. Aunque estaba un poco preocupado por el hecho de que no fue a traer a los demás, en lugar, eligió hablar con un tipo como él, Naegi no preguntó la razón. Él sólo quería hablar con alguien, quien sea. Sentía como si fuera a descubrir la verdad detrás de las cosas que se retorcían en su cabeza por tan solo con pasar tiempo e interactuar con los otros estudiantes.

Diez minutos más tarde.

Naegi y la chica hablaban de cosas como ' hombres herbívoros y mujeres carnívoras ', el tiempo que ella había vivido en las calles, sobre el pasado y sueños para el futuro. El último tema era mucho más pesado que los anteriores, pero este había sido animado por la tranquilidad de Naegi. Enoshima puso una sonrisa sincera y le susurró:

"Gracias, Naegi."

Tal vez a cambio de escucharla, expresó un sentimiento terrible con esa misma sonrisa en el rostro.

"Si alguna vez decido matar a alguien, me aseguraré de que no seas tú!"

_Por favor, no esas digas cosas, dan miedo... _Naegi pensó, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca expresaban una idea diferente.

"Ya veo... Gracias. Pero todavía no me gustaría que mates a alguien..."

Por alguna razón, Naegi sintió que sus palabras horribles sonaron completamente naturales. Enoshima parecía estar bastante sorprendida por la reacción de Naegi, rápidamente se tambaleó hacia atrás.

"T-Tú-tú creías que estaba hablando en serio? Sólo estaba bromeando, Naegi! Es sólo una broma!"

"¿Eh…? ! Oh, uh, claro! Lo siento! Eso fue raro viniendo de mí. "

"No te preocupes por eso. Digamos que estabas en un trance por culpa de la fiebre"

El tono de la chica volvió a su estado normal mientras se estiraba y se volvió hacia Naegi.

"Me voy ahora, pero trata de mantenerte con vida hasta que la próxima persona que llegue, ¿de acuerdo?"

Naegi asintió, y pensó para sí mientras yacía en la cama.

¿Qué es... este sentimiento...?

Los aburridos dolores de cabeza continuaron, y sus pensamientos se convirtieron en niebla.

Yo estaba hablando con Enoshima-san, pero es como si...yo estuviera hablando con otra persona...

¿Quién? ¿Quién? ... ¿Quién es ella?

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se sentía como si sus recuerdos se estuvieran hundiendo en un pantano. Pero también sentía los dolores palpitantes estaban creando olas en la superficie del mismo pantano.

Qué... es lo que siento...?

Era una sensación desagradable, era como si alguien lo llamara en su cabeza. Naegi trató de repasar todo lo que le había sucedido hasta el momento, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una campana.

La enfermería no tenía timbres como los dormitorios. El sonido era una campana que estaba haciendo eco a lo largo de toda la escuela.

"Ah, ah. Probando, uno-dos. Este es un anuncio de la escuela. "

La voz de Monobear fue emitida por los altavoces.

"Ahora que Naegi -kun está despierto, todos los estudiantes deben reunirse en el gimnasio. "

Naegi se bajó de la cama a causa de la despiadada orden de Monobear.

Debo ir...

Posicionó un pie, después del otro, sus movimientos estaban dictados por el ritmo de su dolor de cabeza.

Poco a poco y lentamente se abrió paso hacia adelante, sin saber si su camino lo llevaría al cielo o al infierno.

**No chicos, Naegi no se murió xDD. n_n, Talvez actualice dentro de unos días, ya no tengo más parciales. Repito, esta es una traducción de la novela Danganronpa IF, la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo traduzco al español n_n. Esperen la siguiente actualización ^^ Por ahora, Review, review ó_ó/ La cosa se pone muy interesante el lo que viene, va a ser donde gira todo :3**


End file.
